galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zybokian Religion
Zybok has two core religions, the Way and the Ethos. The Way was the original religion of Zybok, but after Zybok was crippled many of the followers of the Way branched out and began worshiping gods. Their core ideals remained the same, but they began to a tribute these things to the divine. The Way The Way is more of an ideology than a religion. It focuses on the study of the Inner Self and the ability of the Self to alter reality around him. At the core of their beliefs is the faith in a mystical energy they call Quan. It is an energy that exists in all things and flows through the universe as a binding force as well as the destructive force. Quan is the force beneath the universe. It's the steady drum that beats at a constant rate to guild the workings of all things in unison and harmony. It is the rules in which all existence must adhere to. It's the time signature for an orchestral piece. It's the laws that govern the mixing of colors into other colors. The practitioner seeks to become one with Quan and elevate himself to a higher state of being. Of oneness with existence. They call this state NANAINA, which is ancient for realization of beauty, morning light, or harmony. NANAINA is not exclusive to the Way, but practitioners are generally more aware of the higher state than others. Through deep meditation and a trained and focused mind, the practitioner is able feel Quan in all things and is able to manipulate reality around himself to fit into their desire. The main following of the Way are the Zybok Agents. They focus Quan in order to violently release it to assist them in whatever task they have before them. Other, more rare groups also follow the Way. There are much less violent groups and even much more violent groups. Being one with Quan is outside good or evil, although in order to reach NANAINA one must have an empty morality and remove themselves from good or evil. The universe has no morality. NANAINA You have tapped into the art of the universe. You have achieved oneness with the universe. You gain the following benifits. *'Sustained by Quan:' You no longer need to eat, sleep, or breathe. You are immune to aging, poison, and disease. Immune to fatigue, exhaunstion, sickened, and nausiated. You also gain fast healing 5 *'Defenses:' Energy resistence fire, cold, electricity, acid, sonic 10. Immune to mind affecting effects. *'Alter Universe:' This ability is usable 1/day, this ability functions like halucinary terrain except that it is a transmutations and the effect is permanent. *'Unaligned:' Regardless of your alignment you count as having no alignment. Effects that only affect specific alignments can never affect you, regardless of whether or not they benifit or harm you. *'Ability Scores:' +10 Wisdom. *'Skills:' +4 insight bonus to Craft, Knowldge (Engineering, Planes), Perception, and Sense Motive. *'Spells:' **'Continuous:' Detect Thoughts, Foresight, True Seeing, Levitate **'5/day:' Charm Person, Baneshment, Clairvoiyance, Aurgury **'3/day:' Ethereal Jaunt, Telekenisis, Probe Thoughts **'1/day: 'Astral Projection ''(self only), Interplanetary Teleport (self only) or ''Greater Plane Shift (self only) The Ethos